1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of medical devices to assist the donning of socks, stockings, tights and similar garments.
More in detail, the present invention concerns a device for putting on tights and similar garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that to people with reduced (permanent or temporary) mobility, with obesity problems, recovering from surgery, pregnant or old, even the simple act of putting on tights or garment of similar kind may be a nearly insurmountable problem.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to realize a device adapted to allow an easy and correct donning of tights, and garments of similar kind, without bending the torso or flexing the lower limbs.
In an earlier patent filed under No. RM2008A000327 on 20 Jun. 2008, by the same applicant of the present application, a device is described for putting on socks, stockings and elastic stockings.
Besides, the contemporary use of a couple of said devices allows to put on tights and similar garments, but necessarily requires very complex manoeuvres per persons with reduced mobility.